Kasr 'Revak
In the history of the Sangheili, there have been a great many heroes, born to a resplendent House, with a noble lineage that has borne many great heroes. is not counted amongst these. The result of a union between a Noble Swordmaster and a Courtesan, he was raised by his step mother amongst his half siblings, but was always an outcast. Little was expected of him, but he proved himself to be a precocious learner, and a keen warrior, fully deserving of recognition. He would go on to serve in the Covenant, and then, in the Swords of Sanghelios, finding his calling as the Arbiter's Blade. Kasr would become a commander, a Kaidon, and a peerless swordsman, reputed to be amongst the greatest of his generation. History *2526 *2527 *2528 *2529 *2530 *2531 *2532 *2533 *2534 *2535 *2536 *2537 *2538 *2539 *2540 *2541 - 15 begins service *2542 - Finishes Training - Alluvion *2543 - break in tour *2544 - return to Alluvion - begins to question war *2545 - Draco III - questions orders, sent to Pegasi Delta as punishment - Pegasi Detal - kills 2 Spartans but is removed from the field when he is injured - this saves his life *2546 - *2547 *2548 - Meridian *2549 - meridian - removed from theatre to join Fleet of Particular Justice - under brother's command *2550 - Camber - Thel's vanguard - meets Bhavir *2551 *2552 - Reach - arrives with Fleet of Particular justice, is on picket duty while main fleet chases PoA. Performs mop up with Bhav. When fleet is dissolved, he is transferred to Yran 'Uvena. During the Schism, the fleet is torn in two, and the Sangheili and Tyraxi fight off Covenant. Brother is killed *2553 - separated from fleet, and links up with SoI. Performs support and ends up meeting with Ajax on a distant battlefield During the blooding years, his Kaidon rebels against overlord - state of Vadam. He kills the Kaidon and takes the title, ensuring loyalty to Vadam. *2554 - has his own command for a number of years, fighting against rebellions *2555 - joins a task force alongside the SoI for combat duties. *2556 - severely injures the Chirugeon - sets in motion the vengeance arc *2557 - participates in joint exercise, meets ajax again *2558 - *2559 - due to remoteness of his posting, he misses the Guardian crisis *2560 - appointed Arbiter's Blade, along with new command - the Demon *2561 - *2562 *2563 *2564 - new command - Hallowed Sanctum, becomes head of reconstituted special forces *2565 *2566 *2567 *2568 *2569 Early Life Service with the Covenant Blooding Years Physical Appearance Personality Skills Armoury Vyrukran Unique to the culture of the Revak clan are the Vyrukran. A form of Demi-cloak, traditionally worn over the shoulder of the dominant arm, it is a tapestry that shows, among other things, past victories, oaths, Brothers, commanders, among others. It is worn to defeat, and after defeat it is pulled from their armour, and left behind, to be ceremonially burnt, or left at a grave, and a strip is pulled from it to be taken home. Often, as these cloaks age, they are named, much in the way a weapon is. In his life, Kasr had many Vyrukrans. His first was given to him as a cruel joke by his step-mother. Typically, the first Vyrukran received is woven by the warrior’s mother as they enter training. Whereas his siblings got beautiful, guided cloaks, he was thrown a burlap sack, and told it would be his warrior’s cloak. He took it as his own, arming himself with that joke. As he learned swordsmanship, he sowed honours to his uncle, and to his aunt, who raised him better than his parents. He cast off the cloak on the night before leaving the keep, having fled in the night when he was forbidden from joining a Warrior Crèche. Tearing off his scrap, he left it behind, like he left behind many things that night. When he joined the Covenant, he was assigned to the Behkan Warrior Crèche, a strict unit that broached no deviation from uniform standards, and his Vyrukran existed as a wrist band made from his first cloak. After his first tour, fighting on Alluvion, he was reassigned to the Jothran Legion, and after speaking to his superiors he was given permission to wear a Vyrukran. It was nothing of particular fancy, a simple black demi cloak. He wore it for a number of years, adorning it with ho symbols, but the occasional patch to keep it looking sleek. After the Battle of Draco III he abandoned it, casting it off and throwing it into the burning winds created by the glassing of the planet. Disgusted by the actions of his commanders, and told he would be reassigned, he abandoned it to the growing flames. During his tenancy in the Ordin Legion, he created a simple Vyrukran, a shorter cloak with an inverted V symbol, drawn from images he saw in the burning cities of Draco III. He wore this without consequence. As a rear unit, discipline was lax, and uniform standards dropped. During Operation , he defended the refinery as ordered, holding a bunker guarding the southern complex. During this battle he killed two Spartans but was injured in combat. His men evacuated him, and he barely survived the explosion that claimed the refinery. Many of his men did not return from that battlefield, and he abandoned his third Vyrukran at their temporary grave site. He was transferred to a frontline military unit, and afforded the opportunity to take a new one. It was of mid length, with a deep purple stripe, flanked by crossed red stripes, a mark of sacrifice for the men that died at Pegasi Delta. He kept this with him as he was moved to the Fleet of Particular Justice, and placed under the command of Beriet 'Revak, his older half-brother. It became ragged with battle, but the colours never faded. After the Battle of Khevar March, when the victorious Sangheili mourned their dead, he placed it at his brother's side, along with Vyrukrans from 'Revak vassals and attendants, being burned with his body. For some months he did not wear one, and cut himself off from much of his heritage. He did not heed commands to return home, he remained aloof from his men, and his duties. At this time, he was following Yran into service with the Arbiter. He followed the Swords of Sanghelios in their earliest days, become a loyal adherent. However, when the brief, blissful peace was broken by the beginning of the Blooding Years. Casts off after wife is killed casts off after wounded by Viz Vehicles Family Kasr was born the youngest of seven children, including two older brothers, and four sisters, along with many cousins. *father - Urai 'Revak - uncaring, expects little *mother - identity unknown - courtesan *step mother - Ilert 'Revak - cold to him *oldest brother - Morai 'Revak - the loyal son, but has little to show for it, while a good soldier he is not a talented swordsman and has been otherwise forgotten by his father. *Second oldest - Beriet 'Revak - the prodigy, and father's golden child, though he is resistant of his father's will. He takes Kasr under his watch *oldest sister sister -Sihial 'Revak *second oldest sister - Vosin 'Revak *third oldest sister - Ghelet 'Revak *fourth oldest sister - Opria 'Revak *Uncle - Delert 'Revak - raised him, more or less, and taught him much. Serves as Keep elder until he is murdered by his brother *cousin - Firanz 'Revak - delert's son, close to brother to Kasr *uncle - Shaliat 'Revak - supported him as Kaidon *aunt - Weryn 'Revak - helped raise him, gave him feminine nickname *wife - Aliv 'Jadato - took on male name Alivora - disguised as male during the war *son - Beriet 'Revak - named for deceased uncle Relations Urai 'Revak Ilert 'Revak Morai 'Revak Beriet 'Revak Sihial 'Revak Vosin 'Revak Ghelet 'Revak Opria 'Revak Delert 'Revak Firanz 'Revak Shaliat 'Revak Weryn 'Revak Aliv 'Jadato Beriet 'Revak Ajax-013 Thel 'Vadam R'tas 'Vadum Sabial 'Chosak house retainer Veriu 'Chosak house retainer Erun 'Baoth second Chaba 'Urunis officer Heliadan Category:Sangheili